Computer tablets, laptop computers, monitors, and other computer devices are often used by multiple users, such as computer stations in corporate, industrial, or retail environments. The devices are typically oriented so the user can type or press on controls, such as keys, buttons, switches, or other user input portions of the device. For example, a tablet with a touch-screen can be supported so that one of multiple users can use the device by typing or pressing on the display screen to input or access data. When the tablet is lying flat on a station, the orientation of the keyboard may not be very ergonomically comfortable or efficient for the user. In addition, each user typically has a unique typing pressure, which is the force with which the user presses on the tablet's display. If the tablet is retained on a movable mounting feature that holds the tablet at a tipped angle, the mounting feature must be able to resist the user's typing pressure to avoid inadvertently moving the tablet during use. Alternatively, the user must change his or her typing pressure to prevent the tablet from unintentionally moving while using the device.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.